


for appearances

by knoxoursavior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Finn knew what messes diplomatic missions were, he’d never have volunteered for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for appearances

**Author's Note:**

> written for [bridget](http://brightredbirdie.tumblr.com/) who gave me this prompt: finnpoerey + accidentally married?
> 
> i hope you like it!!

If Finn knew what messes diplomatic missions were, he’d never have volunteered for one.

“I wonder how General Organa’s going to react to this?” Poe says as they scroll through a datapad, rereading the brief if it had any indication that the three of them were actually expected to get married like they just did three hours ago.

And, well, the Resistance has handled kidnappings, ambushes, and death threats, but they’ve never really had a situation where diplomats go through a ceremony they assume is just a standard welcome, except it’s actually a marriage legally binding in three quarters of the whole galaxy.

Finn is going to buy General Organa a nice brew of tea for all the headaches this is going to cause her.

“It’s not so bad,” Rey says, shrugging as she tinkers with the humidifier. “I mean if I had to get married, you two would be in my top five choices.”

“What, we’re not your top two?” Poe says, sounding a bit offended. Finn pauses typing up the day’s report and pats their knee comfortingly.

“Have you seen the girls back at base?” Rey says, her grin wide as she shares a dreamy look with Finn.

“Can’t argue with that,” Finn says, and he finds that he’s smiling as well. “We’re lucky we’re even in the top five.”

“Is Jessika in your top five?” Poe asks, noticeably cheered again.

“Obviously,” Rey says, not even batting an eye.

“She’d like to hear that,” Poe says, and Finn knows that by tomorrow morning, Jessika _will_ have heard about it. Rey realizes this too, of course, and her cheeks flush pink.

“Seriously, though. It’s not so bad. You two already hug and cuddle all the time. I don’t mind it either.” Rey shrugs. “It won’t be that hard to be married.”

It is true, and even now, Poe is sitting on the bed, their back against the headboard, while Finn has his head in their lap. The only reason why Rey isn’t there with them is because she’s never actually seen a humidifier before and she really wants the comfort of knowing that she could just build one if she wanted.

“And we’ve already kissed,” Poe says slowly.

“You’ve already _what_?” Rey says, actually dropping her tools so she can stare at them. “When did that happen?”

“Last week?” Poe says nonchalantly, though really, they could probably give the exact time and date if asked.

“Poe gave you the Resistance pilot helmet, right?” Finn says.

“And you thought you wanted to kiss them because of that?” Rey says, partly incredulous but mostly sympathetic, because honestly, she kind of wanted to kiss Poe that day too—or at least tackle them to the ground in an embrace, which was exactly what she did.

“Anyway,” Finn says, in between laughs, “the point is, Poe and I kissed and we could definitely do it again for appearances.”

Rey blinks. “For appearances. Right.”

“We would also be willing to kiss you for appearances,” Poe says, actually managing to sound charming and earnest. Rey doesn’t know how they do it.

“Really?” Rey says, her eyebrows raised. “Well, that’s great, because I’d be willing to kiss you both as well.”

“For appearances,” Finn repeats, shooting her a grin.

“Of course,” Rey agrees, and she manages to keep a straight face for all of five seconds before she breaks into a laugh, Poe and Finn joining in soon enough.

Eventually, Rey abandons the humidifier, jumps onto the bed, and curls into Finn’s side.

“Rey’s right,” Finn says, wrapping an arm around Rey’s waist as Poe buries their fingers in his hair. “This isn’t so bad.”

“Enough for us three to never get divorced?” Rey asks.

Poe hums.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!!!


End file.
